“Supporting Structure with Retaining Function,” developed by the present inventor, is disclosed in the ROC Patent No. M309183 on Apr. 1, 2007, comprises a base 1, whose top surface is fixedly disposed with a supporting frame 12; a retaining part 2, which may slidingly disposed on the top of the face of the base 1 and which protrudes to form a fastening tenon 25 horizontally; a connecting part 3, whose bottom and top portions have a lower end 31 and upper end 32, respectively, and in which the lower end 31 pivotally connected with the base 1 by a base hinge 5 to form a rotating status and to reach an engaged status by the fastening tenon 25 as well as reach a disengaged status by the transverse sliding of the retaining part 2; and a main frame 4, whose lower end is disposed with a main supporter 41 which is pivotally connected with the upper end 32 of the connecting part 3 by a main hinge 6 to form a rotating status.
However, if the supporting structure is to be simplified into a framework, the springing back of the torsion spring of the hinge of the supporting frame has to be resolved. Otherwise, when the supporting framework is rotated, the supporting framework, under the action of the torsion spring, may pinch a person during assembly or maintenance. Thus the aforementioned invention is not conducive to assembling, maintenance, or dismantling.